300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2015.12.25
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Burning Curtain Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 7/6.5/6/5.5/5 seconds -> 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 seconds *''Burning Curtain Q: ''After hitting the target that far more than 150 range, the skill will also reduce target's Movement Speed by 40% for 1 second. *''Light Blast E: ''When resetting the cooldown by consuming Burning debuff, this skill will enter a 0.5 second static cooldown. *''Camael Cannon Mode - Megiddo R: ''no longer has a condition to turn into Camael Axe Mode - Camael R. *''Camael Cannon Mode - Megiddo R: ''Upon activation, this ability will also grant Flame Clothes from Camael Axe Mode - Camael R. **''Camael Cannon Mode - Megiddo R: ''Cooldown reduced from 120/105/90 seconds -> 100/85/70 seconds *''Mortal Strike Q: ''Fury cost reduced from 35 Fury -> 30 Fury *''Mortal Strike Q: ''Scaling damage increased from 1.0 AD -> 1.1 AD *''Mortal Strike Q: ''The duration of buff that increases Critical Chance increased from 3.5 seconds -> 6 seconds *''Mortal Strike Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.266 - 0.176 seconds *''Mortal Strike Q: ''Action playback speed increased. *''Thunder Clap W: ''Fury cost reduced from 25 Fury -> 20 Fury *''Thunder Clap W: ''The effectiveness of Movement Speed reduction adjusted from 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% -> 35% *''Thunder Clap W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.266 seconds -> 0.176 seconds *''Thunder Clap W: ''Action playback speed increased. *''Charge E: ''Cooldown reduced from 20/18/16/14/12 seconds -> 14/13/12/11/10 seconds *''Burning Wolf Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 80/85/90/95/100 Mana -> 60/65/70/75/80 Mana *''Red Flame Strike W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.3 seconds *''Red Flame Strike W: ''Action playback speed increased. *''Red Flame Strike W: ''Mana cost reduced from 80/85/90/95/100 Mana -> 60 Mana *''Burning Wolf's Will E: ''Mana cost reduced from 80/85/90/95/100 Mana -> 50/55/60/65/70 Mana *''Flame Strike R : ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.35 seconds -> 0.3 seconds *''Hisagi Tachikage W: ''The shaking screen effect removed. *''Triple Red Mode R: ''Mana cost removed. *''Triple Red Mode R: ''During the duration of Triple Red mode, all of Yaya's basic skills will no longer consume any Mana cost. *''Pistol Kiss Q: ''Damage type adjusted from physical damage -> magic damage *''Pistol Kiss Q: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.6 AD + 0.25 AP -> 0.4 AP *''Pistol Kiss Q: ''Base damage increased from 20/40/60/80/100 -> 40/70/100/130/160 *''Perfume Femur E: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 1.4 bonus AD -> 0.5 AP *''Satsui no Ha W: ''The shaking screen effect removed. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.266 seconds -> 0.167 seconds *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.267 seconds -> 0.2 seconds ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Hao Nan's Eye's ( ) ability could reduce your own Armor. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 25 Diamonds. *On sale for 198 Diamonds on 6.00 PM at 2015.12.25. *On sale for 45 Diamonds on 6.00 PM at 2015.12.31. *On sale for 118 Diamonds on 6.00 PM at 2015.12.31. *On sale for 146.7 Diamonds on 6.00 PM at 2015.12.31. *On sale for 28 Diamonds and the stats is slightly adjusted. *The old one is replaced with the new one that opens for trial in the previous patch. *The old one is replaced with the new one that opens for trial in the previous patch. *On sale for 5 Diamonds between 2015.12.25 - 2015.01.03. *Added to the game, you can get it via chance in Christmas Stocking ( ). ---- Eternal Arena Items *Added to the game. *Added to the game. *Added to the game and all old Master Ball items are removed. *Added to the game. ---- What's New *The new server Angel of Extinction ( ) will be opened at 2015.12.31. *The Login BGM changed to Hidan no Aria Opening 01 - Scarlet Bullet by May'n. ---- ----